Lupusian
Lupusians are an intelligent species of tribal wolf-like creatures native to the planet Efrilia. Lupusians and Portaxians are allies in believing what’s best for their planet. History Early History Lupusians alongside Portaxians were created by the Architect, Lupusians share similar DNA to Wolves although Lupusians evolved more than their Earth counterpart, learning to walk, talk, and using tools. Lupusians like Portaxians share a peaceful view of the world and the two species have formed an alliance. The Plague Sometime in the 24th Century, a hunter Lupusian was attacked and bitten by a sick Grey, the Lupusian returned to village and began acting strange, harassing villagers, howling uncontrollably and acting a complete “fool. The villagers brushed this away until it began attacking villagers, the Lupusian was eventually taken down, the Elders took the infected Lupusian to Latar City where he could be examined, the Portaxians ran tests and discovered the Lupusian was carrying a disease that effected his mind and body, the Portaxians revealed it was incurable. The Elders were eventually forced to exile the infected Lupusian, he then began attacking and infecting the wildlife, the Lupusians and Portaxians decided enough was enough and agreed to send the infected into a space pod to an uninhabited planet where they could eventually die in peace. The infected Lupusian killed the other infectees and tampered with the controls, the pod eventually crash landed on to Earth. The Lupusian was attacking civilians until Legacy took him down and sent him to the IAF to be examined. Biology Lupusians look very much like Wolves although they are larger roughly standing at 7’5 and weighing 900 lbs. They can walk on two feet and all fours although they prefer to use two feet, but when hunting they use all fours. Lupusians are big creatures and therefore need to consume large amounts of food, unlike their Earth counterparts, they are vegetarians and eat their planets vegetation thus also enhancing their lifespan. Like humans, Portaxians and other species a male and female must have sexual intercourse to produce offspring. A “pup” takes almost a year to develop and grow. When a child is born they resemble a lot of a baby wolf, walking on all fours in their early years of life. Powers and Abilities Although they are a peaceful species, they have superior powers. *'Superhuman Strength' – A Lupusian possesses superhuman strength. They are capable of lifting at 1,000 tons. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 30 feet into the air. The Wolf almost killed a Hakiun with his brute strength. *'Superhuman Stamina' – Lupusians musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting them superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Superhuman Agility' – Lupusian’s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete *'Superhuman Reflexes' -Lupusian’s reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed' - Lupusian’s speed is similarly enhanced and is way faster than the finest human athlete, being nearly invisible during the night. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses' – A Lupusian has superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. *'Superhuman Durability' - The tissues of a Lupusian’s body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Lupusians are capable of withstanding low caliber bullets great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. *'Claws and Teeth' - Lupusian’s claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' – Lupusians are capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. The Elders The Elders are a group of wise elder Lupusians in their late 150s that run the village and make the best possible and peaceful decisions of the tribe. They are loved by the tribe members and the Elders love them back. When an Elder dies, they are replaced with another Lupusian in their late 150s. Category:Species Category:Peaceful Beings Category:Mammal Species Category:Intelligent Lifeforms